DialogueExportAliceThompson.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportAliceThompson.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE 00 A1a FemaleChild: Так устроить тебе экскурсию или нет? 10 крышек. Могу за 10 крышек устроить тебе экскурсию. Я это место знаю лучше всех. Meg FemaleChild Player Default: Давай. DialogueBunkerHill 0012222C 00000 MegScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0012222E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0012222E_1.xwm 05/16/2014 20:51 1400248277 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueBunkerHill__0012222E_1 0012222E_1 N 01 A1a Player Default: Давай. А 10 крышек? Серьезно, у тебя что, не найдется 10 крышек? Meg FemaleChild Meg: Рынок - сзади, бар - на углу, а туалет - за стеной. Пока. DialogueBunkerHill 0012222B 00000 MegScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00122237 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00122237_1.xwm 05/16/2014 20:54 1400248474 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueBunkerHill__00122237_1 00122237_1 N 01 A2a Player Default: Давай. Крышки вперед, пожалуйста. Meg FemaleChild Meg: Рынок - сзади, бар - на углу, а туалет - за стеной. Пока. DialogueBunkerHill 0012222B 00000 MegScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00122238 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00122238_1.xwm 05/16/2014 20:59 1400248783 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueBunkerHill__00122238_1 00122238_1 N 01 B1a Player Default: Мне это неинтересно. Ну и зря. Meg FemaleChild Meg: Рынок - сзади, бар - на углу, а туалет - за стеной. Пока. DialogueBunkerHill 0012222A 00000 MegScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00122234 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00122234_1.xwm 05/16/2014 20:55 1400248526 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueBunkerHill__00122234_1 00122234_1 N 01 X1a Player Default: А бесплатно нельзя? Ладно. Meg FemaleChild Meg: Рынок - сзади, бар - на углу, а туалет - за стеной. Пока. DialogueBunkerHill 00122229 00000 MegScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0012222F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0012222F_1.xwm 05/16/2014 20:59 1400248746 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueBunkerHill__0012222F_1 0012222F_1 N 01 X2a Player Default: А бесплатно нельзя? Что? Даже я могу позволить себе потратить жалкие 10 крышек. Meg FemaleChild Player Default: Давай. DialogueBunkerHill 00122229 00000 MegScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00122230 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00122230_1.xwm 05/23/2014 19:30 1400848201 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueBunkerHill__00122230_1 00122230_1 N 01 Y1a Player Default: А что включает в себя экскурсия? Много всего. Сможешь обскакать других торговцев. Ну давай, всего 10 крышек. Meg FemaleChild Player Default: Давай. DialogueBunkerHill 00122228 00000 MegScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00122239 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00122239_1.xwm 05/16/2014 20:55 1400248542 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueBunkerHill__00122239_1 00122239_1 N 02 A1a Player Default: А 10 крышек? Серьезно, у тебя что, не найдется 10 крышек? Рынок - сзади, бар - на углу, а туалет - за стеной. Пока. Meg FemaleChild DialogueBunkerHill 00122223 00000 MegScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00122236 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00122236_1.xwm 05/16/2014 20:59 1400248791 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueBunkerHill__00122236_1 00122236_1 N Всего хорошего! FemaleChild DialogueBunkerHill 000BB973 FFFFFFFF Meg GetIsID 1 HumanChildRace FormID 0005FD1A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0005FD1A_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueBunkerHill__0005FD1A_1 0005FD1A_1 N -1 A Так устроить тебе экскурсию или нет? 10 крышек. FemaleChild Meg: Могу за 10 крышек устроить тебе экскурсию. Я это место знаю лучше всех. DialogueBunkerHill 000A7D28 00000 MegScene FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 0012223B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0012223B_1.xwm 05/16/2014 20:52 1400248342 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueBunkerHill__0012223B_1 0012223B_1 N -1 A Привет, я Мег. Ты здесь впервые? FemaleChild Meg: Могу за 10 крышек устроить тебе экскурсию. Я это место знаю лучше всех. DialogueBunkerHill 000A7D28 00000 MegScene FFFFFFFF Meg GetIsID 1 HumanChildRace FormID 0012223C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0012223C_1.xwm 05/16/2014 20:49 1400248172 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueBunkerHill__0012223C_1 0012223C_1 N Денег не возвращаю. FemaleChild DialogueBunkerHill 00020D15 FFFFFFFF Meg GetIsID 1 HumanChildRace FormID 0012223E FormID 0005FD16 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0005FD16_1.xwm 05/16/2014 22:21 1400253706 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueBunkerHill__0005FD16_1 0005FD16_1 N А что делать? Надо же как-то крышки зарабатывать на карманные расходы. FemaleChild DialogueBunkerHill 00020D15 FFFFFFFF Meg GetIsID 1 HumanChildRace FormID 0012223E FormID 0012223F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0012223F_1.xwm 05/16/2014 22:22 1400253753 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueBunkerHill__0012223F_1 0012223F_1 N Если ты мне что-нибудь сделаешь, я расскажу Кесслер. FemaleChild DialogueBunkerHill 00020D15 FFFFFFFF Meg GetIsID 1 HumanChildRace FormID 0012223E FormID 00122240 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00122240_1.xwm 05/16/2014 22:22 1400253765 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueBunkerHill__00122240_1 00122240_1 N Сама не понимаю, как я тебе бесплатно все выложила. FemaleChild DialogueBunkerHill 00020D15 FFFFFFFF Meg GetIsID 1 HumanChildRace FormID 00122241 FormID 000BB974 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\000BB974_1.xwm 05/16/2014 22:26 1400254015 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueBunkerHill__000BB974_1 000BB974_1 N Ты не поверишь, как много людей заказывает у меня экскурсию. FemaleChild DialogueBunkerHill 00020D15 FFFFFFFF Meg GetIsID 1 HumanChildRace FormID 00122241 FormID 00122242 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00122242_1.xwm 05/16/2014 22:27 1400254031 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueBunkerHill__00122242_1 00122242_1 N Мама у меня - хирург. Так что ты меня не обижай. FemaleChild DialogueBunkerHill 00020D15 FFFFFFFF Meg GetIsID 1 HumanChildRace FormID 00122243 FormID 0005FD17 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0005FD17_1.xwm 05/16/2014 22:26 1400253961 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueBunkerHill__0005FD17_1 0005FD17_1 N Вот вырасту и стану врачом. А может, снайпером. FemaleChild DialogueBunkerHill 00020D15 FFFFFFFF Meg GetIsID 1 HumanChildRace FormID 00122243 FormID 0005FD18 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0005FD18_1.xwm 05/16/2014 22:27 1400254056 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueBunkerHill__0005FD18_1 0005FD18_1 N К рейдерам лучше не лезть. Они злобные. FemaleChild DialogueBunkerHill 00020D15 FFFFFFFF Meg GetIsID 1 HumanChildRace FormID 00122243 FormID 0005FD19 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0005FD19_1.xwm 05/16/2014 22:28 1400254084 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueBunkerHill__0005FD19_1 0005FD19_1 N reacting to being struck by a weapon or bullet, short grunt of pain А! FemaleChild DialogueGenericChild 00021B20 FFFFFFFF FormID 00021B26 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00021B26_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Hit DialogueGenericChild__00021B26_1 00021B26_1 N Отстань! FemaleChild DialogueGenericChild 00021B1F FFFFFFFF FormID 00021B3A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00021B3A_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Flee DialogueGenericChild__00021B3A_1 00021B3A_1 N Отвали от меня! FemaleChild DialogueGenericChild 00021B1F FFFFFFFF FormID 00021B39 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00021B39_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Flee DialogueGenericChild__00021B39_1 00021B39_1 N Здрасьте, мистер. FemaleChild DialogueGenericChild 00046500 FFFFFFFF FormID 0004650A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0004650A_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueGenericChild__0004650A_1 0004650A_1 N Здрасьте, мисс. FemaleChild DialogueGenericChild 00046500 FFFFFFFF FormID 0004650B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0004650B_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueGenericChild__0004650B_1 0004650B_1 N А? FemaleChild DialogueGenericChild 00046500 FFFFFFFF FormID 0004650D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0004650D_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueGenericChild__0004650D_1 0004650D_1 N Привет. FemaleChild DialogueGenericChild 00046500 FFFFFFFF FormID 0004650F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0004650F_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueGenericChild__0004650F_1 0004650F_1 N Relieved -1 A Как же ты вовремя. FemaleChild Player Default: Приятно помогать людям. REParent 000A7CFD 00000 REParentAssignToWorkshopScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0005E555 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0005E555_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo REParent_REParentGreetings_0005E555_1 0005E555_1 N Grateful -1 A Помощь от чужака - это так неожиданно. Спасибо! FemaleChild Player Default: Приятно помогать людям. REParent 000A7CFD 00000 REParentAssignToWorkshopScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0005E554 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0005E554_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo REParent_REParentGreetings_0005E554_1 0005E554_1 N Grateful -1 A Эй, спасибо за помощь. FemaleChild Player Default: Приятно помогать людям. REParent 000A7CFD 00000 REParentAssignToWorkshopScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0005E553 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0005E553_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo REParent_REParentGreetings_0005E553_1 0005E553_1 N Complaining / Defiant По сравнению с поверхностью у нас тут наверняка скукотища. FemaleChild DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 0014E668 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0014E668_1.xwm 07/14/2014 20:11 1405343467 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__0014E668_1 0014E668_1 N Trying to convince herself. / Defiant Квентин все врет. Откуда ему знать, что там на поверхности? Он никогда там не был. FemaleChild DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 0014E669 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0014E669_1.xwm 07/14/2014 20:11 1405343504 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__0014E669_1 0014E669_1 N Confused / Puzzled Я думала, что на поверхности живут одни чудовища, но у вас вполне обычный вид. FemaleChild DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 0014E66A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0014E66A_1.xwm 08/22/2014 21:41 1408718470 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__0014E66A_1 0014E66A_1 N Puzzled / Puzzled Значит, вы - папа Отца? Но он же старше вас... Это странно. FemaleChild DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 0014E66C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0014E66C_1.xwm 08/22/2014 21:40 1408718445 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__0014E66C_1 0014E66C_1 N Puzzled / Puzzled Значит, вы - мама Отца? Но он же старше вас... Это странно. FemaleChild DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 0014F6A3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0014F6A3_1.xwm 08/22/2014 21:40 1408718429 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__0014F6A3_1 0014F6A3_1 N Over confident. Covering up. / Defiant Я не боюсь поверхности. FemaleChild DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 0014E66D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0014E66D_1.xwm 07/14/2014 23:54 1405356883 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__0014E66D_1 0014E66D_1 N Matter-of-fact Дети тоже должны на жизнь зарабатывать. FemaleChild DialogueFarmGeneric 0007BB00 FFFFFFFF FarmGenericChild FormID 0017FA6E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0017FA6E_1.xwm 07/14/2014 22:17 1405351020 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueFarmGeneric__0017FA6E_1 0017FA6E_1 N Impressed Тебе в Даймонд-сити бывать приходилось? Он такой огромный! FemaleChild DialogueFarmGeneric 0007BB00 FFFFFFFF FarmGenericChild FormID 00159C58 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00159C58_1.xwm 07/16/2014 22:08 1405523292 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueFarmGeneric__00159C58_1 00159C58_1 N Defiant Я рейдеров не боюсь. FemaleChild DialogueFarmGeneric 0007BB00 FFFFFFFF FarmGenericChild FormID 00159C59 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00159C59_1.xwm 07/16/2014 22:13 1405523621 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueFarmGeneric__00159C59_1 00159C59_1 N Boasting Один раз мне удалось увидеть когтя смерти. Впрочем, он был далеко. FemaleChild DialogueFarmGeneric 0007BB00 FFFFFFFF FarmGenericChild FormID 00159C5A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00159C5A_1.xwm 07/16/2014 22:14 1405523675 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueFarmGeneric__00159C5A_1 00159C5A_1 N Disdain Работать на ферме очень скучно. FemaleChild DialogueFarmGeneric 0007BB00 FFFFFFFF FarmGenericChild FormID 00159C5B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00159C5B_1.xwm 07/16/2014 22:17 1405523872 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueFarmGeneric__00159C5B_1 00159C5B_1 N Disgust Кротокрысы - это отстой. FemaleChild DialogueFarmGeneric 0007BB00 FFFFFFFF FarmGenericChild FormID 00159C5C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00159C5C_1.xwm 07/16/2014 22:23 1405524183 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueFarmGeneric__00159C5C_1 00159C5C_1 N Warning Ты только глупостей не делай. FemaleChild DialogueFarmGeneric 0007BB00 FFFFFFFF FarmGenericChild FormID 00159C5D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00159C5D_1.xwm 07/17/2014 00:33 1405531982 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueFarmGeneric__00159C5D_1 00159C5D_1 N Warning Мы нищим не подаем, если что. FemaleChild DialogueFarmGeneric 0007BB00 FFFFFFFF FarmGenericChild FormID 00159C5E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00159C5E_1.xwm 07/17/2014 00:33 1405532015 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueFarmGeneric__00159C5E_1 00159C5E_1 N Когда я вырасту, у меня будет своя ферма, и я там буду всеми командовать. FemaleChild DialogueFarmGeneric 0007BB00 FFFFFFFF FarmGenericChild FormID 00159C5F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00159C5F_1.xwm 07/17/2014 00:37 1405532232 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueFarmGeneric__00159C5F_1 00159C5F_1 N Warning Я за тобой слежу, так и знай. FemaleChild DialogueFarmGeneric 0007BB00 FFFFFFFF FarmGenericChild FormID 00159C60 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00159C60_1.xwm 07/17/2014 00:34 1405532063 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueFarmGeneric__00159C60_1 00159C60_1 N don't want to take a quiz / Sad 02 A1a ChildM02: О-о! О-о! ChildF01 FemaleChild ChildM02: Но у нас же вчера уже был тест, мистер Цвикки! DialogueDiamondCitySchoolhouse 001456A7 00000 DiamondCitySchoolhouseIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 001456AD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001456AD_1.xwm 06/30/2014 00:33 1404063189 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDi__001456AD_1 001456AD_1 N don't want to take a quiz / Sad 05 A1a Zwicky: А с тех пор мы многое выучили, и закрепим эти знания маленьким тестом. Но я устала! ChildF01 FemaleChild Edna: Я наблюдаю высокий уровень утомления во всех наших маленьких знатоках. Возможно, тест подождет? DialogueDiamondCitySchoolhouse 001456A3 00000 DiamondCitySchoolhouseIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 001456DC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001456DC_1.xwm 06/30/2014 00:34 1404063247 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDi__001456DC_1 001456DC_1 N Happy 08 A1a ChildM02: Ура-а-а! Ура-а-а! ChildF01 FemaleChild DialogueDiamondCitySchoolhouse 001456A0 00000 DiamondCitySchoolhouseIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 001456B1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001456B1_1.xwm 06/30/2014 00:35 1404063319 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDi__001456B1_1 001456B1_1 N Мистер Цвикки нас всех называет по фамилиям. Не знаю, почему. Мое имя мне нравится больше. FemaleChild DialogueDiamondCitySchoolhouse 000D4AD5 FFFFFFFF SchoolhouseF01Hellos FormID 0014AE4F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0014AE4F_1.xwm 07/08/2014 00:38 1404754729 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDi__0014AE4F_1 0014AE4F_1 N Вы уже видели Торо? Это наш школьный котик. Мистер Цвикки говорит, что его имя переводится как "бык". FemaleChild DialogueDiamondCitySchoolhouse 000D4AD5 FFFFFFFF SchoolhouseF01Hellos FormID 000260DB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\000260DB_1.xwm 01/31/2015 05:00 1422655205 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDi__000260DB_1 000260DB_1 N Вы здесь тоже будете учиться? FemaleChild DialogueDiamondCitySchoolhouse 000D4AD5 FFFFFFFF SchoolhouseF01Hellos FormID 0013AD53 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0013AD53_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDi__0013AD53_1 0013AD53_1 N Я люблю математику. Остальные говорят, что я странная, но я все равно ее люблю. FemaleChild DialogueDiamondCitySchoolhouse 000D4AD5 FFFFFFFF SchoolhouseF01Hellos FormID 000260DC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\000260DC_1.xwm 06/30/2014 01:05 1404065120 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDi__000260DC_1 000260DC_1 N Мистер Цвикки очень добрый, когда не заставляет нас делать домашние задания. FemaleChild DialogueDiamondCitySchoolhouse 000D4AD5 FFFFFFFF SchoolhouseF01Hellos FormID 000260DD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\000260DD_1.xwm 06/30/2014 01:07 1404065267 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDi__000260DD_1 000260DD_1 N Вы уже видели мисс Эдну? Она очень добрая. Почти как мама. FemaleChild DialogueDiamondCitySchoolhouse 000D4AD5 FFFFFFFF SchoolhouseF01Hellos FormID 0009487F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0009487F_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDi__0009487F_1 0009487F_1 N Интересно, а мисс Эдна и мистер Цвикки нравятся друг другу? Они все время вместе... FemaleChild DialogueDiamondCitySchoolhouse 000D4AD5 FFFFFFFF SchoolhouseF01Hellos FormID 00094880 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00094880_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDi__00094880_1 00094880_1 N Я могу делить на ноль! Хотя на самом деле нет... FemaleChild DialogueDiamondCitySchoolhouse 000D4AD5 FFFFFFFF SchoolhouseF01Hellos FormID 001456ED 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001456ED_1.xwm 06/30/2014 01:06 1404065170 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDi__001456ED_1 001456ED_1 N Afraid -1 A FemaleChild Player Default: Делай, что я скажу, и тогда никто не пострадает. holdupquest 000F3620 00000 HoldupDialogue FFFFFFFF FormID 00152BF8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00152BF8_1.xwm HoldupQuestGreeting 02/12/2015 00:32 1423675951 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting holdupques_HoldupQuestGree_00152BF8_1 00152BF8_1 N 00 A1a Мисс Эдна, а у роботов есть семьи? SchoolChild FemaleChild MissEdna: Все дети, которые приходят сюда, для меня как семья. Я так рада видеть, как год за годом вы растете и учитесь. ConvDiamondCitySchoolEdnaChildZwickyPreWed01 0013FE3C 00000 ConvDiamondCitySchoolhouseEdnaChild01Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0013FE65 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0013FE65_1.xwm 06/24/2014 01:36 1403548578 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvDiamon__0013FE65_1 0013FE65_1 N 02 A1a MissEdna: Все дети, которые приходят сюда, для меня как семья. Я так рада видеть, как год за годом вы растете и учитесь. А мистер Цвикки? Он тоже член семьи? Вроде мужа? SchoolChild FemaleChild MissEdna: Я... м-м... ну... Мы - коллеги, да, мы много времени проводим вместе, но не более того. ConvDiamondCitySchoolEdnaChildZwickyPreWed01 0013FE3A 00000 ConvDiamondCitySchoolhouseEdnaChild01Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0013FE57 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0013FE57_1.xwm 07/04/2014 01:06 1404410763 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvDiamon__0013FE57_1 0013FE57_1 N Miss Edna and Mister Zwicky recently got married 00 A1a Мисс Эдна, а как это - быть замужем? SchoolChild FemaleChild MissEdna: О, это замечательно, малыш. Не волнуйтесь, ничего не изменится. Мы оба по-прежнему будем здесь, со всеми вами. ConvDiamondCitySchoolEdnaChildZwickyPostWed01 00149E8C 00000 ConvDiamondCitySchoolEdnaChild01ZwickyPostMarriageScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00149E8F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00149E8F_1.xwm 07/04/2014 01:12 1404411127 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvDiamon__00149E8F_1 00149E8F_1 N 01 A1a MisterZwicky: Мисс Риш, в этом году у вас великолепные отметки по математике. Когда вырастете, вам стоило бы пойти работать в научный центр. Не знаю... Я бы хотела стать офицером службы безопасности. Тогда я смогу бить тех, кто этого заслуживает! SchoolChildF01 FemaleChild MisterZwicky: Это... ну... Энтузиазм - хорошее качество для службы безопасности, но мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы вы подумали насчет научного центра. ConvDiamondCitySchoolhouseZwickyChild01 0014AE44 00000 ConvDiamondCitySchoolhouseZwickyChild01SceneDUPLICATE000 FFFFFFFF FormID 0014AE4A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0014AE4A_1.xwm 07/08/2014 01:09 1404756557 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvDiamon__0014AE4A_1 0014AE4A_1 N 01 A1a MissEdna: Вам чем-нибудь помочь? Не. Тут, кажется, все ясно. SchoolChild FemaleChild MissEdna: Хорошо, но перенапрягаться не нужно. Если возникнут вопросы, задавайте. ConvDiamondCitySchoolEdnaChild01 0014EA91 00000 ConvDiamondCitySchoolEdnaChild01Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0014EA9D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0014EA9D_1.xwm 07/11/2014 03:10 1405023045 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvDiamon__0014EA9D_1 0014EA9D_1 N excited and engaged 01 A1a MissEdna: Кто знает ответ? У Генри и Салли было четыре мутафрукта, и они разрезали каждый на четыре дольки. Сколько долек получилось? Шестнадцать. Это легко! SchoolChild FemaleChild MissEdna: А если у Генри и Салли было двадцать долек, но каждый мутафрукт они разрезали только четыре раза, то сколько мутафруктов у них было? ConvDiamondCitySchoolEdnaChild02 0014EA8D 00000 ConvDiamondCitySchoolEdnaChild02Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0014EA97 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0014EA97_1.xwm 07/11/2014 03:22 1405023764 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvDiamon__0014EA97_1 0014EA97_1 N thinking the problem through 03 A1a MissEdna: А если у Генри и Салли было двадцать долек, но каждый мутафрукт они разрезали только четыре раза, то сколько мутафруктов у них было? М-м... начали с двадцати... и... разделить на четыре... Пять! У них было пять мутафруктов. SchoolChild FemaleChild MissEdna: Очень хорошо! ConvDiamondCitySchoolEdnaChild02 0014EA8B 00000 ConvDiamondCitySchoolEdnaChild02Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0014EA9B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0014EA9B_1.xwm 07/11/2014 03:25 1405023956 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvDiamon__0014EA9B_1 0014EA9B_1 N Excited / Happy 01 A1a JuliaThompson: А можно нам еще одну сказку на ночь? Ага, можно? Что-нибудь интересное про поверхность? Как супермутанты стреляют в людей? AliceThompson FemaleChild JuliaThompson: Нет, не надо страшилок. Не хочу про поверхность. DialogueInstituteThompsonHome3 00169109 00000 DialogueInstituteThompsonHomeScene3 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC63A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC63A_1.xwm 03/02/2015 08:46 1425260810 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001AC63A_1 001AC63A_1 N Frustrated / Angry 03 A1a JuliaThompson: Нет, не надо страшилок. Не хочу про поверхность. Ладно тебе, это же просто сказка. AliceThompson FemaleChild EnricoThompson: Девочки, хватит. Папа весь день чинил генератор, и теперь ему не до сказок. Завтра - может быть. DialogueInstituteThompsonHome3 00169107 00000 DialogueInstituteThompsonHomeScene3 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC639 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC639_1.xwm 03/02/2015 08:47 1425260834 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001AC639_1 001AC639_1 N Curious, disdain Это, наверное, так странно - жить в убежище. FemaleChild DialogueFarmShared 0017FA6C FFFFFFFF VaultSuitChild FormID 0017FA81 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0017FA81_1.xwm 08/20/2014 00:10 1408468227 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueFarmShared__0017FA81_1 0017FA81_1 N Curious А ты, наверное, из убежища, да? FemaleChild DialogueFarmShared 0017FA6C FFFFFFFF VaultSuitChild FormID 0017FA70 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0017FA70_1.xwm 08/20/2014 00:11 1408468311 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueFarmShared__0017FA70_1 0017FA70_1 N Curious, disdain Знакомый костюм. Значит, ты из тех, кто живет под землей. FemaleChild DialogueFarmShared 0017FA6C FFFFFFFF VaultSuitChild FormID 0017FA6F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0017FA6F_1.xwm 08/20/2014 00:11 1408468274 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueFarmShared__0017FA6F_1 0017FA6F_1 N Excited, impressed Суровый вид у твоей брони. FemaleChild DialogueFarmShared 0017FA6C FFFFFFFF PowerArmorChild FormID 0017FA7D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0017FA7D_1.xwm 08/19/2014 21:09 1408457357 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueFarmShared__0017FA7D_1 0017FA7D_1 N Excited, impressed Крутая броня! FemaleChild DialogueFarmShared 0017FA6C FFFFFFFF PowerArmorChild FormID 0017FA7E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0017FA7E_1.xwm 08/19/2014 21:08 1408457331 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueFarmShared__0017FA7E_1 0017FA7E_1 N Excited, impressed Ого! Откуда у тебя экипировка Братства? FemaleChild DialogueFarmShared 0017FA6C FFFFFFFF PowerArmorChild FormID 0017FA7F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0017FA7F_1.xwm 08/19/2014 21:08 1408457314 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueFarmShared__0017FA7F_1 0017FA7F_1 N Angry and upset. / Angry 00 A1a Это был мой единственный друг! Merchant FemaleChild RETravelCT03 001AC032 00000 RETravelCT03_Kat_GusDead FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC034 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC034_1.xwm 02/28/2015 05:23 1425075799 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RETravelCT03__001AC034_1 001AC034_1 N Friendly merchant kid. / Friendly 01 A1a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? У меня всего полно. Merchant FemaleChild RETravelCT03 0018446F 00000 RETravelCT03Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0EA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0EA_1.xwm 02/28/2015 08:34 1425087254 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RETravelCT03__001AC0EA_1 001AC0EA_1 N Friendly merchant kid. / Friendly 01 A2a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? Только не затягивай с этим. А то Гас разнервничается. Merchant FemaleChild RETravelCT03 0018446F 00000 RETravelCT03Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0EB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0EB_1.xwm 02/28/2015 08:33 1425087185 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RETravelCT03__001AC0EB_1 001AC0EB_1 N Excited about a potential sale. / Friendly 01 A3a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? Вот это я понимаю! Merchant FemaleChild RETravelCT03 0018446F 00000 RETravelCT03Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0EC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0EC_1.xwm 02/28/2015 08:39 1425087549 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RETravelCT03__001AC0EC_1 001AC0EC_1 N Disappointed, but exited about what to do next. / Neutral 01 B1a Player Default: Не интересно. Скука... Пойдем, Гас. Постреляем в кротокрысов. Merchant FemaleChild RETravelCT03 0018446E 00000 RETravelCT03Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0D4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0D4_1.xwm 02/28/2015 08:40 1425087634 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RETravelCT03__001AC0D4_1 001AC0D4_1 N Disappointed. / Neutral 01 B2a Player Default: Не интересно. Скучно с тобой. Merchant FemaleChild RETravelCT03 0018446E 00000 RETravelCT03Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0D5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0D5_1.xwm 02/28/2015 08:41 1425087663 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RETravelCT03__001AC0D5_1 001AC0D5_1 N Disappointed. / Neutral 01 B3a Player Default: Не интересно. Ну и ладно. Я найду, чем заняться. Merchant FemaleChild RETravelCT03 0018446E 00000 RETravelCT03Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0D6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0D6_1.xwm 02/28/2015 08:44 1425087885 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RETravelCT03__001AC0D6_1 001AC0D6_1 N Guilt tripping the player. / Sarcastic 01 B4a Player Default: Не интересно. Ладно. Придется мне где-нибудь еще раздобыть крышек на еду. Merchant FemaleChild RETravelCT03 0018446E 00000 RETravelCT03Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0D7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0D7_1.xwm 02/28/2015 08:49 1425088141 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RETravelCT03__001AC0D7_1 001AC0D7_1 N A bit irritated. / Irritated 01 X1a Player Default: Я подумаю. Что? Не доверяешь малолетней торговке? Ну ты даешь, дядя. Merchant FemaleChild RETravelCT03 0018446D 00000 RETravelCT03Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0D8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0D8_1.xwm 02/28/2015 08:58 1425088700 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RETravelCT03__001AC0D8_1 001AC0D8_1 N A bit irritated. / Irritated 01 X2a Player Default: Я подумаю. Что? Не доверяешь малолетней торговке? Ну ты даешь, тетя. Merchant FemaleChild RETravelCT03 0018446D 00000 RETravelCT03Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0D9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0D9_1.xwm 02/28/2015 08:58 1425088725 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RETravelCT03__001AC0D9_1 001AC0D9_1 N Trying to make the player regret not buying. / Friendly 01 X3a Player Default: Я подумаю. Последнего парня, который такое сказал, потом нашли мертвым в канаве. Спорим, он пожалел, что не купил тогда у меня ствол? Merchant FemaleChild RETravelCT03 0018446D 00000 RETravelCT03Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0DA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0DA_1.xwm 02/28/2015 09:06 1425089212 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RETravelCT03__001AC0DA_1 001AC0DA_1 N Disappointed, a bit over dramatic. Emphasis on always. / Neutral 01 X4a Player Default: Я подумаю. Ну да, они все так говорят. Merchant FemaleChild RETravelCT03 0018446D 00000 RETravelCT03Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0DB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0DB_1.xwm 02/28/2015 09:04 1425089065 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RETravelCT03__001AC0DB_1 001AC0DB_1 N Modest / Friendly 01 Y1a Player Default: Ты тут одна, что ли? Да нет. Гас за мной приглядывает, так что не вздумай там чего. Ты покупать-то будешь или нет? Merchant FemaleChild Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? RETravelCT03 0018446C 00000 RETravelCT03Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 00184477 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00184477_1.xwm 08/25/2014 23:44 1408985072 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RETravelCT03__00184477_1 00184477_1 N Shocked the player attacked her robot. / Surprised Да ты больной! Мочи его, Гас! FemaleChild RETravelCT03 001AC033 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC036 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC036_1.xwm 02/28/2015 04:33 1425072797 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo RETravelCT03__001AC036_1 001AC036_1 N Shocked the player attacked her robot. / Surprised Да ты больная! Мочи ее, Гас! FemaleChild RETravelCT03 001AC033 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC037 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC037_1.xwm 02/28/2015 04:35 1425072950 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo RETravelCT03__001AC037_1 001AC037_1 N Shocked the player attacked her robot. Leaving her robot to fight the player. / Surprised Ну, теперь не жалуйся! Я сваливаю! FemaleChild RETravelCT03 001AC033 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC038 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC038_1.xwm 02/28/2015 04:36 1425073004 File Not Found Combat Combat Flee RETravelCT03__001AC038_1 001AC038_1 N Shocked the player attacked her robot. / Surprised Оставь нас в покое! FemaleChild RETravelCT03 001AC033 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC039 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC039_1.xwm 02/28/2015 04:37 1425073023 File Not Found Combat Combat Flee RETravelCT03__001AC039_1 001AC039_1 N Cheering on her Sentry Bot as it attacks the player. / Confident Мы никому не позволим так с нами обращаться! FemaleChild RETravelCT03 001AC0D3 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0EF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0EF_1.xwm 02/28/2015 07:35 1425083711 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous ObserveCombat RETravelCT03__001AC0EF_1 001AC0EF_1 N Cheering on her Sentry Bot as it attacks the player. / Confident Распыли его на атомы! FemaleChild RETravelCT03 001AC0D3 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0F0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0F0_1.xwm 02/28/2015 07:36 1425083807 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous ObserveCombat RETravelCT03__001AC0F0_1 001AC0F0_1 N Cheering on her Sentry Bot as it attacks the player. / Confident Распыли ее на атомы! FemaleChild RETravelCT03 001AC0D3 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0F1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0F1_1.xwm 02/28/2015 07:36 1425083793 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous ObserveCombat RETravelCT03__001AC0F1_1 001AC0F1_1 N Cheering on her Sentry Bot as it attacks the player. / Confident Задай ему, Гас! FemaleChild RETravelCT03 001AC0D3 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0F2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0F2_1.xwm 02/28/2015 07:38 1425083909 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous ObserveCombat RETravelCT03__001AC0F2_1 001AC0F2_1 N Cheering on her Sentry Bot as it attacks the player. / Confident Задай ей, Гас! FemaleChild RETravelCT03 001AC0D3 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0F3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0F3_1.xwm 02/28/2015 07:38 1425083928 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous ObserveCombat RETravelCT03__001AC0F3_1 001AC0F3_1 N Disgusted at seeing a dead body. / Disgust Фу, гадость... FemaleChild RETravelCT03 001AC0D1 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0E9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0E9_1.xwm 02/28/2015 07:39 1425083998 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous NoticeCorpse RETravelCT03__001AC0E9_1 001AC0E9_1 N Береги себя. Хороший клиент нынче редкость. FemaleChild RETravelCT03 001AC0D0 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0E3 FormID 0018447D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\0018447D_1.xwm 08/22/2014 01:36 1408646176 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle RETravelCT03__0018447D_1 0018447D_1 N Street smart kid. / Amused Смотри, чтобы Содружество тебя не сожрало с потрохами. FemaleChild RETravelCT03 001AC0D0 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0E3 FormID 001AC0E4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0E4_1.xwm 02/28/2015 07:49 1425084573 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle RETravelCT03__001AC0E4_1 001AC0E4_1 N Street smart kid. / Friendly Держи друзей близко, а робота-охранника - еще ближе. FemaleChild RETravelCT03 001AC0D0 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0E3 FormID 001AC0E5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0E5_1.xwm 02/28/2015 07:50 1425084612 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle RETravelCT03__001AC0E5_1 001AC0E5_1 N Eager, wants some fun. Street smart kid. / Friendly Пойдем, Гас. Постреляем в кротокрысов. FemaleChild RETravelCT03 001AC0D0 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0E3 FormID 001AC0E6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0E6_1.xwm 02/28/2015 07:54 1425084882 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle RETravelCT03__001AC0E6_1 001AC0E6_1 N Craving snack cakes. Street smart kid. / Friendly Эх, я бы сейчас все отдала за парочку кексов. FemaleChild RETravelCT03 001AC0D0 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0E3 FormID 001AC0E7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0E7_1.xwm 02/28/2015 07:56 1425084994 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle RETravelCT03__001AC0E7_1 001AC0E7_1 N Confident -1 A Тебе что-то нужно? Ты либо клиент, либо источник неприятностей. Выбирай! FemaleChild Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? RETravelCT03 00184475 00000 RETravelCT03Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0DE FormID 00184476 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00184476_1.xwm 08/22/2014 22:43 1408722223 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting RETravelCT03__00184476_1 00184476_1 N Street smart kid merchant. / Confident -1 A Эй, желаешь что-нибудь приобрести? FemaleChild Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? RETravelCT03 00184475 00000 RETravelCT03Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0DE FormID 001AC0DF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0DF_1.xwm 02/28/2015 07:44 1425084287 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting RETravelCT03__001AC0DF_1 001AC0DF_1 N Street smart kid merchant. / Confident -1 A Покупай, пока товар не разобрали. FemaleChild Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? RETravelCT03 00184475 00000 RETravelCT03Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0DE FormID 001AC0E0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0E0_1.xwm 02/28/2015 07:45 1425084318 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting RETravelCT03__001AC0E0_1 001AC0E0_1 N Street smart kid merchant. / Confident -1 A Ты при деньгах? У меня есть игрушки для всех возрастов. FemaleChild Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? RETravelCT03 00184475 00000 RETravelCT03Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0DE FormID 001AC0E1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0E1_1.xwm 02/28/2015 07:48 1425084489 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting RETravelCT03__001AC0E1_1 001AC0E1_1 N Street smart kid merchant. / Confident -1 A Покупать что-нибудь будешь? Или ты просто так у меня под ногами путаешься? FemaleChild Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? RETravelCT03 00184475 00000 RETravelCT03Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC0DE FormID 001AC0E2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC0E2_1.xwm 02/28/2015 07:48 1425084508 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting RETravelCT03__001AC0E2_1 001AC0E2_1 N Conspiratorial 00 A1a Мистер Ди. target FemaleChild Companion: Привет, сестренка. CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon 00183ED5 00001 CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon_BunkerHillMeg FFFFFFFF Meg GetIsID 1 HumanChildRace FormID 00183F06 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00183F06_1.xwm 02/19/2015 02:50 1424289031 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon__00183F06_1 00183F06_1 N Defiant 02 A1a Companion: Привет, сестренка. Я не ваша сестра. target FemaleChild Companion: Ну конечно. CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon 00183ED0 00001 CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon_BunkerHillMeg FFFFFFFF Meg GetIsID 1 HumanChildRace FormID 00183EED 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00183EED_1.xwm 02/19/2015 02:50 1424289042 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon__00183EED_1 00183EED_1 N Whispered, touch of avarice (she's selling information) 04 A1a Companion: Ну конечно. Жена Гэри *пропала*. Реально подозрительно, прямо посреди ночи. target FemaleChild Companion: Кто это сделал? Думаешь, это... ну ты знаешь. CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon 00183ECE 00001 CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon_BunkerHillMeg FFFFFFFF Meg GetIsID 1 HumanChildRace FormID 00183F10 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00183F10_1.xwm 02/19/2015 02:51 1424289070 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon__00183F10_1 00183F10_1 N Whispered, relaying fun gossip 06 A1a Companion: Кто это сделал? Думаешь, это... ну ты знаешь. Так все говорят. Гэри уволился. Был очень зол. target FemaleChild Companion: Хм. Может, стоит заглянуть к нему в гости. CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon 00183ECC 00001 CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon_BunkerHillMeg FFFFFFFF Meg GetIsID 1 HumanChildRace FormID 00183EEF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00183EEF_1.xwm 02/19/2015 02:52 1424289121 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon__00183EEF_1 00183EEF_1 N Sharp, understands what Deacon meant - warning 08 A1a Companion: Хм. Может, стоит заглянуть к нему в гости. Пока он не остыл? Плохая мысль. target FemaleChild Companion: Продолжай в том же духе, сестренка, тогда получишь вдвое больше. CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon 00183ECA 00001 CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon_BunkerHillMeg FFFFFFFF Meg GetIsID 1 HumanChildRace FormID 00183F17 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00183F17_1.xwm 02/19/2015 02:52 1424289153 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon__00183F17_1 00183F17_1 N Pure avarice 10 A1a Companion: Продолжай в том же духе, сестренка, тогда получишь вдвое больше. *смеется* Легкие деньги. target FemaleChild CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon 00183EC8 00001 CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon_BunkerHillMeg FFFFFFFF Meg GetIsID 1 HumanChildRace FormID 00183EF0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\00183EF0_1.xwm 02/19/2015 02:52 1424289168 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon__00183EF0_1 00183EF0_1 N Sad 03 A2a Пап, я скучаю по маме. Charlie FemaleChild Clint: Я знаю, милая. Я тоже по ней скучаю. RECamprj02 001A70A3 00000 RECamprj02Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A70A9 FormID 001A70AA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001A70AA_1.xwm 02/26/2015 09:30 1424917816 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RECamprj02__001A70AA_1 001A70AA_1 N Happy 03 A3a Папа! Тебе нравится мое платье? Charlie FemaleChild Clint: Я знаю, милая. Я тоже по ней скучаю. RECamprj02 001A70A3 00000 RECamprj02Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A70A9 FormID 001A70AB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001A70AB_1.xwm 02/26/2015 09:33 1424918031 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RECamprj02__001A70AB_1 001A70AB_1 N Confident 03 A4a Нам нужна собака. Большая и лохматая, чтобы отпугивала бандитов. Она бы спала со мной рядом и грела меня! Charlie FemaleChild Clint: Я знаю, милая. Я тоже по ней скучаю. RECamprj02 001A70A3 00000 RECamprj02Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A70A9 FormID 001A70AC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001A70AC_1.xwm 02/26/2015 09:38 1424918294 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RECamprj02__001A70AC_1 001A70AC_1 N Friendly 03 A5a Пап, давай не будем выключать свет на ночь? Я люблю спать при свете. Charlie FemaleChild Clint: Я знаю, милая. Я тоже по ней скучаю. RECamprj02 001A70A3 00000 RECamprj02Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A70A9 FormID 001A70AD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001A70AD_1.xwm 02/26/2015 09:40 1424918414 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RECamprj02__001A70AD_1 001A70AD_1 N Confident 03 A6a Если увижу радтаракана, я на него запрыгну и расплющу! Charlie FemaleChild Clint: Я знаю, милая. Я тоже по ней скучаю. RECamprj02 001A70A3 00000 RECamprj02Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A70A9 FormID 001A70AE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001A70AE_1.xwm 02/26/2015 09:41 1424918519 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom RECamprj02__001A70AE_1 001A70AE_1 N Curious / Question 17 A1a Katy: Да, она. И я думаю, мне очень повезло, что я теперь учу всех вас. А что если мы не захотим остаться в убежище? ChildF FemaleChild Katy: К сожалению, КОЗА распределяет профессии только по самому убежищу. V81_Lesson_01 001AC65D 00000 V81_Lesson_01_Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC68A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC68A_1.xwm 02/19/2015 07:34 1424306079 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom V81_Lesson_01__001AC68A_1 001AC68A_1 N Disappointed / Somber 19 A1a Austin: А, она никогда меня не отпустит. А, она никогда меня не отпустит. ChildF FemaleChild Katy: Потерпи. До теста еще шесть лет. За это время многое может измениться. V81_Lesson_01 001AC65C 00000 V81_Lesson_01_Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC66F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC66F_1.xwm 02/19/2015 07:36 1424306177 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom V81_Lesson_01__001AC66F_1 001AC66F_1 N Impressed / Impressed Клево, чужак в комбинезоне убежища. FemaleChild DialogueVault81Children 001AC563 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC59C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC59C_1.xwm 03/01/2015 21:51 1425221474 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueVault81Children__001AC59C_1 001AC59C_1 N Downhearted / Depressed Хочу, чтобы мама работала поменьше. FemaleChild DialogueVault81Children 001AC563 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC59D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC59D_1.xwm 03/01/2015 21:56 1425221767 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueVault81Children__001AC59D_1 001AC59D_1 N Casual / Friendly Говорят, в Содружестве полным-полно всяких страшных монстров. FemaleChild DialogueVault81Children 001AC563 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC59E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC59E_1.xwm 03/01/2015 21:53 1425221596 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueVault81Children__001AC59E_1 001AC59E_1 N Casual / Friendly Мама говорит, снаружи играть слишком опасно. FemaleChild DialogueVault81Children 001AC563 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC59F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC59F_1.xwm 03/01/2015 21:54 1425221678 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueVault81Children__001AC59F_1 001AC59F_1 N Casual / Friendly Папа говорит, супермутанты едят детей на завтрак. Но мне кажется, он просто меня пугает. FemaleChild DialogueVault81Children 001AC563 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC5A0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC5A0_1.xwm 03/01/2015 21:58 1425221899 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueVault81Children__001AC5A0_1 001AC5A0_1 N Worried / Worried Остин очень болен. Надеюсь, с ним все будет хорошо. FemaleChild DialogueVault81Children 001AC563 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC5A1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC5A1_1.xwm 03/01/2015 22:00 1425222053 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueVault81Children__001AC5A1_1 001AC5A1_1 N Worried / Worried Надеюсь, Остин скоро поправится. FemaleChild DialogueVault81Children 001AC563 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC5A2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC5A2_1.xwm 03/01/2015 22:01 1425222117 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueVault81Children__001AC5A2_1 001AC5A2_1 N Sad kid. / Sad У меня друг умер... Мне его не хватает. FemaleChild DialogueVault81Children 001AC563 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC5A3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC5A3_1.xwm 03/01/2015 22:03 1425222215 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueVault81Children__001AC5A3_1 001AC5A3_1 N Sad kid. / Sad Непривычно как-то без Остина. Я не знаю, почему его нет. FemaleChild DialogueVault81Children 001AC563 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC5A4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC5A4_1.xwm 03/01/2015 22:04 1425222250 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueVault81Children__001AC5A4_1 001AC5A4_1 N Happy / Happy Хорошо, что Остин поправляется. Теперь у нас в командах народу будет поровну. FemaleChild DialogueVault81Children 001AC563 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC5A5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC5A5_1.xwm 03/01/2015 22:04 1425222292 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueVault81Children__001AC5A5_1 001AC5A5_1 N Happy / Happy Мой друг поправляется. Терпеть не могу болеть. FemaleChild DialogueVault81Children 001AC563 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC5A6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\FemaleChild\001AC5A6_1.xwm 03/01/2015 22:07 1425222423 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueVault81Children__001AC5A6_1 001AC5A6_1 N AliceThompson